


Septiplier Smut

by foolishdeadbeat



Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, do u ever just cry bc mobile ao3 sux, quickie tbqh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishdeadbeat/pseuds/foolishdeadbeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found this in my notes on my phone from a few months ago so here take it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Septiplier Smut

**Author's Note:**

> im really tired it's like 11pm and im on my phone forgive my shitty formatting
> 
> edit: im actually awake. just some spelling stuff and formatting B)

It was sudden. Really everything about a relationship with these two was sudden. Kissing in public, hand holding, making out midway through videos, it's a long list. But this was the most spontaneous thing that had been pulled by either of them yet.

Mark was preoccupied with something along the lines of an RPG, when Sean snuck into the recording studio. Sean knew his way around his kind of sort of boyfriend's apartment, and could surprise him pretty quickly. He ducked under Mark's desk, moving in carefully to be between his legs. Mark didn't notice or didn't care until Sean buried his face in the other's crotch. Then there was that sudden reaction.

The spreading of legs, lifting of hips, and shimmying down of pink boxers.

Thank god Mark filmed pantless.

Mark knew he could never post this video, especially after the noise he made when Sean stroked him. The Irishman smirked, running a hand up Mark's leg slowly.

His voice was barely audible, but enough for Mark to hear, "I bet you'd love it if I blew you right now. Take all of you down my throat. Then right before you cum pounce you and fuck you hard."

Mark shivered.

Sean surprised him, taking Mark in one go. Mark swung his head back and moaned, video forgotten, and Sean remembered.

He moved tantalizingly slow, teasing Mark at every chance he got. Working the American open and into a moaning mess. His hair was sticking to his forehead, and his hands holding onto Sean's head.

Sean licked a stripe up his cock base to tip, and Mark moaned his name loud enough to be heard through the recording room. Sean stopped, pushing Mark up from the chair and against the wall. They kissed rough and passionately, grinding on each other and teeth clicking every so often.

Mark was the one to break the kiss, "fucking fuck me over this table right now you piece of shit."

Sean snorted, pulling Mark in for another quick kiss before pushing him onto the table. He made quick work of his own pants, Mark groaning in impatience. Mark was already worked open, or at least used to the spontaneousness of Sean by now to be comfortable with this.Sean moved between Mark's legs, hoisting them up over his shoulders before working down his own pants slightly.

"You good b-"

Mark interrupted him, "fuck me right now." Sean pushed inside him, both groaning and moving almost right away. He moved hard and fast, Sean holding Mark's hips tightly and moving their bodies against one another. It didn't take long for them to get worked up and release, crying out each other's names and arching and moving into a short time of ecstasy. Sean took the obvious liberty of helping Mark clean up before going to check his boyfriend's computer.

"Marky, you know you were live streaming, right?"


End file.
